


Marmots and Men

by Defnotmeyo



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9865055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defnotmeyo/pseuds/Defnotmeyo
Summary: Mulder sees a new Scully.





	

She's different today, this morning, when she walks in and almost shoulders the door slammed shut in their little labyrinth. He knew she'd lost weight but Jesus, she never dressed like this to work. And those 2 and a half inch heels have turned into fuck me pumps and fuck me but little Fox Mulder the Third wants to salute for the anthem. 

Mulder is disarmed. And was her hair... oh it was definitely shorter. But was it redder? Fuck being colorblind anyway. Mulder knows Dana Scully has spent well over 400 dollars on the suit, the pumps, the hair and the makeup. He knows it almost immediately. Because yesterday? That was his Scully. And who the hell is this? He's got to test the boundries. Test the theory. They're still a little raw from the last case so he gets straight to it, characteristic dismissing chuckle. 

"Trying to impress someone today, Scully?"

She sends the eyebrow his way and Fox the Third wilts in his pants. Scully used to be playful. This is still not his Scully. 

"That is entirely none of your business Mulder."

Is it fucking Joe? Joe from fucking bank fraud? He is going to die if it's fucking Joe. Joe is like... some fat fucking marmot rutting around for his rodent mate. And besides. It's fucking Joe from Bank Fraud. 

Mulder cracks his neck one way, back. "So uh Scully, there's this case out in Utah. The only common demoninators are bite marks in the shoulder, a slashed throat and uh... well uh marmot fur." 

Yesterday, Scully giggled. A little girlishly almost. Yesterday, Scully would duck her head as she rolled her eyes and smiled that one quirk of her lips. Yesterday was. Well yesterday. 

Today. Post Russia. Post train cars and dead sisters and bullet wounds. Today she levels him with an ice cold blue stare. "Marmots, Mulder."

He gives a half hearted shrug. Yesterday she was Scully. 

She sigh and dips her head into open file folders. Mulder suddenly feels like plastic surgery might be the last light hearted (for murder) case they will ever investigate together. He suddenly feels like maybe he has to tip toe a bit. But he doesn't feel less safe. 

No. He doesn't. Because he caught one glimpse of her this morning, in her new make up and her new suit and her new pumps with her red hair. And she will never back down from a fight for him; he feels that now more than ever. She would face down Congress for him. It buoys him. Gives him breath. 

Her eyes pin him but they paralyze everyone else. 

Mulder is a little upset today. He's lost a bit of a friend, maybe moreso. But holy shit is his partner fierce.


End file.
